A conventional shoe mold structure is disclosed in TW M494076 and contains a vertical moving device so as to move a molding portion of a mold core into a lower cavity, such that the molding portion corresponds to a body of a shoe molded by the lower cavity in an injection molding process and corresponds to a sole of the shoe molded by an upper cavity, wherein a connection face of the upper mold and the lower mold flushes with a connection section of the body and the sole of the shoe.
However, after cooling the injection molding material, the upper mold is rotated upward, and a control lever of the vertical moving device is rotated downward so that the molding portion of the mold core and the shoe are upward pushed out of the lower cavity, thus causing a troublesome removal of the shoe from the molding portion. In addition, the mold core cannot be fixed after being pushing upward so that a fixing bolt is provided in the vertical moving device so as to fix the control lever, thus having complicated structure.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.